The Way You Are
by KoolKelly
Summary: 3 Kagaome finally realizes that she is alone...but will this news push love away or bring it closer. Most important, will he love her for Kikiyo's reincarnation or for the way she is. FIRST STORY. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.
1. Ooohhhhh, Oooohhhh

AN: Okay, first story. We will see how this goes. So let the story begin...

* * *

><p>There the all stood in a clearing, the sun bright, and the wind making a cool breeze on the plains. It was such a beautiful day, well, except for the evil hanyou that stood in front of the three groups who had been hunting for said hanyou over the two and a half years. Other than that everything was peachy.<p>

"Naraku, I'm going to kill you for slathering my comrades," they young wolf leader shouted.

"If anyone will be doing any killing around here ya' scrawny wolf," Inuyasha yelled over at the young demon pulling out and transforming Tessaiga.

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes. Sure it was comical to see them fighting, but it gets old fast. In fact everything was getting old. She could practically predicted what was going to happen in her day.

Morning: Get woken up by Inuyasha's yelling.

Break camp after breakfast.

Walk until noon unless the 'Miko' senses a jewel shard then it's longer.

Make Inuyasha sit.

Afternoon: WALK…

Evening: Eat.

Go to hot springs.

Slap Miroku, for something perverted.

Go to bed.

Well that was until today Inuyasha had picked up Naraku's sent and when the group had gotten there Kouga and Sesshomaru were there along with there group.

Suddenly the bushes behind us moved Kagome and Sango spun around to face whatever evil thing would walk out. There stood Kikiyo, emotionless as ever. Really no one should have been surprised by her appearance but for some odd reason they all were.

Kikiyo walked up beside Inuyasha to stare at the being that caused her death.

"Kikiyo," Inuyasha whispered but everyone could hear him. How was that possible? Who knew but it still left Kagome with a pain in her chest. Even that didn't even that surprised her anymore.

But what Naraku said next did, "I will be taking all the girls with me when I leave today." Then he laughed evilly at all the shocked faces, well everyone except Sesshomaru but that wasn't a surprise either.

All the guys subconsciously moved closer to one of the girls. Kouga moved towards Ayame, who had come with him. Miroku moved towards Sango. Sesshomaru "shifted" towards Rin and Inuyasha moved in front of Kikiyo, leaving Kagome fully open to Naraku's attacks. He grinned evilly and laughed deep in his throat.

"Tell me Miko, what will you do after you destroy me? You will be all alone," he chuckled again and looked at Kagome "with no one to be there for you."

Everyone looked towards Kikiyo thinking that's the miko he was talking about.

"NO!" Kagome shouted bringing everyone's attention to the untrained reincarnation. Then it hit them full force what had just happened they at the only one without someone by her side as tears were filling her eyes. "You're wrong. I will never be alone but someone like you wouldn't understand."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked stepping towards her.

"Don't Inuyasha. You have already made your chose," Kagome said making Inuyasha stop with his ears flat to on his head. He turned back to Kikiyo showing everyone who his chose was.

Suddenly, Naraku attacked all the males at ones moving them back into the trees leaving the girls wide open. Sango attacked with her hirikotsu successively cutting off most of his tentacles. Kagome saw one of the hanyou's tentacles out of the corner of her eye headed straight for Rin.

Without even thinking Kagome dived for the young girl tackling her to the ground but she got snagged by his tentacle giving her a hole in her side, which was now bleeding badly. She hit the ground being sure not the hurt the little girl.

Kagome stood up pulling an arrow out of her quiver and cradling it with her bow ready to fire. She looked over at Kikiyo doing the same thing. '_If we shot at the same time…_' Kagome thought as Kikiyo pulled back the string, she copied. As they let go there was a bright light so blinding that everyone had to look away.

As the light died down the boys came into view. The last thing Kagome remembered was Inuyasha yelling, "It was just another damn puppet."

Then blackness…

* * *

><p>AN: So what do ya'll think... Not the best but I didn't know how to start, hehe. If I should carry one I want I review on this chapter then I will write the second. How does that sound.<p>

**Rin: You almost killed Rin!**

**KK: No, I wasn't going to kill you. o.0 (Where the hell did that come from)**

**Sesshomaru: Rin? What is going on here?**

**Rin: KK is trying to kill Rin? *sniffle sniffle***

**KK: Wait...what no... wait...**

**Sesshomaru: Die, human wench. *Pulls out**** Toukijin***


	2. Her eyes make the stars look unshining

**Hi, I got one review. Thank you. So as promised...the second chapter.**

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke and quickly sat up, only to clench her head from the pounding pain.<p>

"What the hell were you thinkin' Naraku coulda killed you?" Inuyasha barked from over head. "Get up were moving out." With that he turned and walked away.

"Sit Jerk" Kagome mumbled and true to her word the hanyou was planted to the ground, by the wrong end of course.

"What was that for bitch," Inuyasha spat dirt every time he spoke.

"You will be silent half-breed," Sesshomaru's cool voice washed over the raven head girl, and even seemed to lessen her headache only for the pain in her side to become evident.

Sesshomaru had listened as the miko's heart spend up and she started to stir. Every since she had saved Rin he had been no more the a few feet from her. Why she had done it? Well, that was why he was sticking around. He also had a debt to pay and would like to get it over with quickly. Especially sinces she was a mere human and a woman no less.

He watched as she sat up in obvious pain. As Inuyasha yelled at her and she winced, his control started to slip. He reeled it back in wanting to see what the Miko would do. True to what he thought Inuyasha was in the ground a few seconds later.

When Inuyasha started yelling again, Sesshomaru had had enough of his vulgar choice of words and tone. He watched as the young girl seemed to relax at his voice and his beast purred. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks at that. NO, he must have imagined it. _'What this Sesshomaru does not imagine things. I must hurry and repay the debt I owe.' _ He thought as he made his way to the miko that was now clutching her side from the new found pain.

"Miko this Sesshomaru wishes for you to answer his questions."

Kagome almost rolled her eyes at his 'you will or die and enjoy it to' tone. She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of Tylenol and took to pills before answering him.

"Shoot," she said turning to him, he only raised an eyebrow and stared at her. Kagome sighed '_Feudal era people…. forget.' _ "You may ask me any questions you want. I'm listening."

"Why did you protect Rin?" He kept staring at her like a detective interrogating a serial killer.

Kagome was a little shocked to be asked that. She really didn't have a good answer it was just instinct. "Ah…Well…..She's just a kid. She's defenseless."

"Hn."

With that he turned and walked back to his original post. And Kagome couldn't help but think, _'Well that was weird'. _She turned to see curious expressions on everyone's face. Apparently she wasn't the only one thinking that.

111111111111111111

Over the next couple of days Sesshomaru joined the group, much to Inuyasha's _**JOY**_. Kagome already had to sit Inuyasha more times then she had ever in the course of coming through the well.

Kagome was already a little up tight because she had discovered that when she was closer to Sesshomaru she felt more at ease then even in her time. Now that was defiantly something to be wary about.

Not only that but what had happened the last time Naraku showed. It had bothered her that she would be along after this. It would seem that she would waste these years of her life for a round glowing ball. She sighed again.

Sango and Miroku seemed to sense that she was agitated and didn't bother talking not even to each other that the young miko was aware of. Although every once in a while they would have to stopped so Sango could put an unconscious monk on a transformed Kirara.

Sesshomaru noticed however that every time they stopped Kagome would grab her bag, a _bot-till _of water, then she would head off into the forest along, far enough so Inuyasha nor he, could smell or hear her. He really became curious after she came back with the smell of sweat mixed with blood and depression.

One particular night she didn't eat anything but instead grabbed her bag and headed off. Everyone watched as she walked until she was out of hearing range.

"What do you think she's doing Miroku? I've never seen her so depressed," the slayer was the first to speak.

"I don't know Lady Sango. I think that she knows what Naraku said was true and if she doesn't find something to gain from this journey she will, ultimately experience a major lose. Don't forget she has given up her schooling to be here and from what I've heard about where she's from that will cost her very dearly," Sesshomaru watched as the monk moved his 'Cursed Hand' to the slayers back side.

There was a slapping sound that echoed there the clearing.

"Now is hardly the time," Sango stood over him with her hand in a fist.

"It's cursed I tell you."

Sesshomaru would never admit it but it was rather entertaining to watch them, well not as entertaining as the miko was. Which brought him back to the conversation that had progressed while he was thinking.

"I think I'll go look for her and see what's up. Every time she comes back I smell blood on her," Inuyasha stated and made to pounce off when Sesshomaru's voice stopped them all.

"I'll go," He stated then walked off not leaving any room for argument that would have happened otherwise.

He followed her sent to a clearing where the most peculiar thing met his eyes. There the miko was, levitating off the ground her miko powers forming wings on her back. Instead of the purplish pink her power was a blue that matched her eyes that seemed to also glow from her power. It was a magnificent sight, until he saw the blood dripping from the wound on her side.

He flared his aura surrounding her with its might. She immediately lost her train of thought the wings disappearing sending her to the ground with a thump.

"What was that for?" She yelled her eyes still glowing a little, rivaling that of the stars as her background.

"What were you doing just now, Miko?"

"What do you care?" before the sentence was finished she was pinned to the ground with Sesshomaru straddling her hips holding her wrist above her head with his one arm.

"You will answer my question."

Kagome struggled a little but finally gave up. "I was training. Not that I know how but I thought of I could make wings with my miko energy I could defeat Kagura. And I could use it as a shield. It was just a theory but…..I was hoping not to be burden to anyone. I have no one Lord Sesshomaru. No one. Never have never will," tears fell down her checks to splash on the ground.

Before he realized what he was doing her bent down and licked the tears from her eyes.

"That is not true, Kagome," he said then stood up with her. After steadying her, he started to walk back to camp. "Tomorrow, I will help you train until I deem you able to handle her enemies. Then he turned and started walking again. He didn't know why he had just done what he did but for some reason he was glad he did.

Kagome smiled for the first time since the encounter with Naraku and followed him back to camp. Blushing all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>KK: So, I think this is worth at least to reviews. Tell me what you think. I realize a couple of mistakes in the first chapter. I will try and work on fixing that. Since this is all new to me I don't know how. :P I'll figure it out eventualy.<strong>

**Sesshomaru: Hn**

**KK: What?**

**Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru would never train a useless miko.**

**Kagome: Hay, i heard that buddy, and I will have you know...blah blah blah.**

**(KK sneaks off to the side.)**

**KK: That should keep them busy so I can write the next chapter without them breathing on my neck. Good bye lovely readers R&R. Hehe. Peace.**


	3. Her hair falls perfectly

**Hey, all soooooo. I did say that i would post after two reviews and I saw a number two at the top. Thank you. For your comments.**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru led Kagome to a hot spring so she could wash her side. She unwound the bandage revealing the discoloration in the flesh, her blood seemed to boil and turn an eerie light green. They Tiayoukia could smell the salty nauseating sent of Naraku's miasma leaking off of it in waves.<p>

"Why did you not tell anyone you were poisoned?" Sesshomaru had grabbed her wrist so she wouldn't touch the hole.

"What?" Kagome looked up and into Sesshomaru's eyes.

He looked back up and locked eyes with her. "This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself Miko. Why did you not speak about this?" The demon pointed a long finger at her open wound.

"Oh that. Yeah Naraku got his miasma in it but its good I have to purify it every once and a while. No one needs to worry about me I have the situation under control," She tried to pull her wrist out of his grasp but he just squeezed all the tighter.

Before Kagome knew it he was at her side. She was about to say something when she felt something wet and rough on the wound. All she got out was a small 'eep' then was frozen in shock. She wasn't the only one in shock. Sesshomaru made decisions based on logic, the most important, and instinct. It was instinct that brought him to heal her wound as his logical part screamed at him. But as soon as he got a taste of her flesh and blood his logical side was stunned into silence at how good she tasted.

All too soon to him the wound was free of Naraku's poison and was sealed with no trace of scarring but did he stop? No, instinct took over again and he let go of her wrist and ran his fingers in her dark hair. Pulling her head to the side and crashing his lips on hers.

To say our young Miko was shocked when he licked her, well now she thought the world would end. In a way it sort of did when he pulled away. Not realizing that she had let out a moan of disapproval that made a fire burn in Sesshomaru that he had never felt before. Of course he had rutted with his share of demoness but never had it been so intense before and just from her moan.

The sun gazed on the crystal waters of the earth as they met eyes again. He leaned forward and Kagome shuddered ash she felt his hot breath on her ear, "You are never alone."

With that he was gone leaving a stunned miko. How had he known that she was worried about that? Just then she heard Inuyasha's yelling for her and she got up to fallow his voice.

Sesshomaru watched as she left and looked down at his hand. Her hair was like spiders silk and was strong. He looked back in her direction. She was perfect. If only she realized that. That's when Sesshomaru decided to teach her how beautiful she really was.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome: What is this...<em>SESSHOMARU!<em>**

**Sesshomaru: What?**

***Kagome points at computer screen and Sesshomaru's eyes scan the screen.***

**Sesshomaru: Where is that insufferable wench.**

***He and Kagome walk out of room. As soon as the door clicks shut the closet door opens and KK walks out***

**KK: Well, that went well.**

***Suddenly door is broken down***

**Kagome: There she is kill her.**

**KK: _MOMMY!_  
><strong>


End file.
